On Angel's Wings
by A-Supernatural-Fan
Summary: Castiel and Anna are wondering the streets of New York and have been for the last 2 years. When a robbery goes wrong and they're attacked by a vampire they meet two unusual guys that turn their world upside down. Will Sam and Dean be able to handle the new members of their family and the drama that comes along? or will it all prove to be too much?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The story starts out on the bad side of New York and it's somewhere in season 4. Sam and Dean are in their twenties but Angels are still involved and will make an appearance in later chapters. Sam is not on demon blood and the apocalypse is still going but while Dean was in hell, Sam killed Lilith (Who in this story was not the last seal) but not before she let every single monster imaginable out of hell and purgatory. Sam closed the doors before the leviathan and any other monster could get out, now they're working on sending as many evil sons of bitches back as possible and trust me there's a lot. Sam is 24, Dean is 28, Anna is 5 and Castiel is 10.**

 **A Big thanks to my friends Alana (for always** **encouraging** **me to keep writing) and DSCWin (for helping me with the title)**

Castiel slips out of the sleeping bag he and his sister Anna shared. Looking around he saw chips of the wall scattered all over the room and bits of the ceiling covering most of the floor, while dirt covered the rest. The walls were rotten and you could tell no one lived in the apartment for a long time. To top it all off it was cold, wet, and they couldn't start a fire for fear of being caught. Castiel looked down at Anna who was sound asleep. He wished he could let her go and be alright, she would have a home and a warm bed to go to every night and not some dead end street or apartment building, worrying about him or when they would eat. But truth is he wouldn't be _alright,_ in fact he'd be far from it. As if on cue Anna rolled over on her side and wrapped her small hand around two of his fingers. Castiel smiled down at her, she always had a way of knowing when something was bothering him. How could he ever think of leaving her? She needed him, now more than ever. They needed each other. It was as simple as that. Slowly Castiel shook Anna's shoulder. She whined a little sitting up and rubbing her eyes before looking at him in confusion.

"What is it? Someth'n wrong?" She asked him.

"Well, if you want something to eat, then we better get going." He said with a smirk, standing up. Anna's mouth forms a little 'o' as she understands, scrambling out of the sleeping bag and after folding it she walks over to her small bag that held two pairs of clothes to change into and her sneakers with holes in them. Slipping on the shoes she ran over to Castiel and grabbed his hand before walking out the door and closing it as quietly as they could.

A few feet away from the abandoned apartment building behind a dumpster Castiel makes Anna wait where it's safe.

"Do you remember what we went over Anna?" Castiel asked looking her in the eyes, his voice going low making sure she knows he means business. Nodding she looks at him worry clear on her face.

"If you not back in twenty minutes I go back to the apartment and-" She trailed off looking away. Castiel grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him, then smiled.

"Hey, nothing's going to happen. I've done this before and always come back fine. This is for just in case and if I don't come back, it means I had to take a detour and will meet you later." he said trying to reassure her. He has in fact done this before and- even though he will never admit to Anna- there were a few close calls. This one should be easy. The place he was planning on stealing from was a run down store covered in rust and whose sign was broken with words missing. Another night of stale bread and week old juice to look forward to. All though he had to admit, it was way better than nothing.

"Okay, but I wanna help! I could keep watch! I could-" Anna started to say but stopped when she saw Castiel's face.

"Anna, you need to stay where it's safe. If I got caught and you were with me they'd take you away." Castiel said sternly making her look at him.

"But I have a funny feeling about this one… I can't explain it…" Anna said looking down.

"I'll be fine don't worry." Castiel said with a smile.

"Be careful…" Anna said pulling him into a hug and after a few minutes he pulled away picking up her little stuffed Angel and handed it to her. It was like her good luck charm, she carried it everywhere.

"Alright, I'll be back. I promise." He said to her before climbing the fence and jumping to the other side, unable to shake the worried look she gave him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: If I owned it we would still be in season 1, there would be less going behind each others backs, more Castiel/Anna sibling love, and Crowley would have been introduced in episode 3 (disclaimer**_ ** _courtesy of Channa who you will meet later)_**

 ** _A/N: at bottom_**

 **40 minutes later**

"Get back here, you little brat!" The store owner yells chasing after Castiel.

"I'm sorry!" He shouts over his shoulder running as fast as he could away from the store and into a nearby alleyway knocking over garbage cans, old boxes, and crates, anything to put as much distance as possible between him and the store owner. Avoiding all the cracks and dents in the sidewalk that reach out to trip him or slow him down. Just as Castiel reached the fence that separated him from his sister, the man grabbed Castiel's shirt pulling him back and slamming him to the ground. The store owner watched as the loaf of bread scattered out of his hands.

"This'll teach ya to steal from my store again, you brat!" The store owner said, kicking him repeatedly in the stomach. Hearing the commotion on the other side of the fence Anna gets up from her hiding place to see what's going on.

"No! Leave him alone! Leave my big brother alone!" Anna screams, running to the fence trying to climb it but to no avail. Still she screamed at the man to let Castiel go.

He braced himself for another kick but instead he heard the man scream and when he looked up he saw a dark figure standing over the store owner. He didn't wait to see what was about to happen, he knew he had to get out of there as fast as he could. Hearing the store owner cry out in pain only made him run faster, frantically he started to climb the fence were his sister was waiting.

"Cas I-" Anna started but stopped when Castiel grabbed her arm and took off down the alley way as fast as he could. Just as they reached the corner something grabbed him- something inhumanly strong- and slammed him against the brick wall. It was all Castiel could do to keep his eyes open and fight back the black spots that began to blur his vision.

"No! Stop please!" Anna screams, running at the man swinging her little fists at his leg, trying to get him to stop. With one hand still pining Castiel to the wall he uses the other to shove her making her slam into the dumpster near by.

"No! Anna! You leave her out of this-" Castiel started to yell but was cut off by the man rubbing a wet liquid across his mouth forcing him to swallow. He knew exactly what it was and what was about to happen.

"Oh, once I'm done with you, she's next." The man said before tilting his head to the side and slowly long thin fangs started to inch their way out of the gums and over his teeth.

"No! Get off me!" Castiel yelled, fighting against his grip. He didn't want to become one of them but most of all he didn't want to become the thing that killed his family, the thing that would hurt his baby sister. Tears start to form in his eyes at the thought. Just as Castiel could feel the man's breath on his neck and teeth inches away from their target, the man's grip loosened, giving Castiel enough time to slip out of his hands and to crawl over to the dumpster where Anna still laid unresponsive. As he got closer he could see a nasty gash on her forehead. Kneeling in front of her, holding his hand on the cut, he tried to get her to wake up.

"Anna! Come on open your eyes! Come on Anna please!" Castiel begged letting the tears he was holding back flow down his cheeks. _Not again._ _This can't be happening again!_ Anna was the only family he had left. Castiel was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a painful scream come from somewhere in front of him near the fence. Only then did he notice what was going on around him. There was two men, one slightly taller than the other, fighting off the Vampire that had attacked him and Anna. The taller one was getting something out of a duffle bag while the other was pinning the monster to the wall before being thrown a few feet away and into the dumpster next to Castiel. Before Castiel had a chance to say anything, the man grabbed him and Anna, pulling them out of the way just as a huge crate slammed into the side of the dumpster where they just were.

"Dean! Get them out of here!" The taller one yelled, being pushed back a few inches as the Vampire shoves against his hold. "And hurry!" He yelled pushing back, holding his ground.

"Kid! Hey, look at me." Dean said trying to get Castiel's attention and quick.

"Listen, my car is on the other side of the street. Get in and lock it, then go to the back seat and get on the floor, stay there till Sam or I come for you." Dean said looking dead serious. Castiel just nodded, then looked at his sister in his arms. The cut on her forehead wasn't bleeding anymore but she was getting paler by the minute.

"Hey, right now she needs you to keep it together." Dean said his voice softening a little. Nodding Castiel grabbed his sister and starts running to the end of the alley but stopped when he heard the Vampire yell at him.

"Castiel was it? I know what happened to your mother and two brothers! I know why they died! It's all because of you! You didn't believe your mom when she told you! It's your fault!" The Vampire shouted still fighting off Sam and now Dean.

"Don't listen to him! Run!" Dean yelled slamming him against the brick wall.

Castiel turned in shock. "That's not true! It wasn't my fault! I didn't know!" He yelled, more to himself than anything, not bothering to hold back the tears that were pouring down his face. The memories from that night flashed through his mind in a fast blur.

"It's not my fault! It's not my fault!" Castiel yelled, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Hahaha, do you truly believe that boy? They would still be alive if it weren't for you. Your sister would still have a home if you'd just done as you were told. It's your fault! It's all _your_ fault!" He laughed fighting against Sam and Dean slowly gaining ground. Castiel's eyes went wide with shock, the tears falling down even faster than before. _He's right. He's right... It's my fault! If only… If only I'd listened. I caused them to die. It's all_ my _fault!_

"Hey! Damn it right now your sister is more important! Get her the hell out of here!" Dean yelled, trying to get Castiel to focus on the problem at hand. Just then the Vampire throws Sam across the alley, a few feet away from Castile and Anna.

"Sam! Damn it! Don't you touch him!" Dean hollars, slamming him against the wall as hard as he could but it didn't seem to faze him for he grabs Dean by the collar of his shirt and launched him into the fence behind him with such force that it brakes. Slowly Sam gets up and stands in front of Castiel.

"Oh Sam, we all know what you did, when poor old Dean-o here-" he said with a jab of his thumb in the direction where Dean laid- "was sent to hell. You lost it. Taking your anger out on every demon or monster in sight. You really should have thought that through, 'cause now they're comein' back for you and it ain't gonna be pretty let me tell you." The Vampire finished with a loud laugh when he saw Sam's face change from shock and guilt, not missing the worried glance he spared for Dean who still laid unconscious. In the next instant Sam pulls out a small dagger causing the Vampire's face to light up in delight.

"I thought you were some great hunter facing off against the mother of all demons Lilith and one of many chasing down Azazel, come on Sam, do you really think a simple steel knife could ever hurt me? I thought you were smarter than that." Sam begins to smirk at his comment confusing not only the Vampire but Castiel as well. It was only then that he noticed Dean slowly sneaking up behind the beast and he wasn't alone, but by then it was too late.

"No but maybe this one can!" Dean shouts sinking the blade deep within it's back, only letting go when he heard the sickening crack that followed, giving Sam a look that Castiel couldn't quite follow, before sticking the Vampire with a syringe full of a dark substance making him belt out an agonizing shriek falling to his knees. Castiel didn't stay to see what happened next and it seems Sam had the same idea for they took off running towards the car at the same time. Halfway down the street, the car only a few feet away, his legs decides to give out on him; with Anna in his arms he couldn't do anything to catch himself so instead he just tightens his grip on her and does his best to take the worst of the fall.

Which never came.

A second later he realized that Sam had his arm urging him to keep up. Reaching the car The Hunter motions for Castiel to put Anna in the back seat while he moves around to the other side. After gently placing his sister in the car he starts to climb in and just as he could smell the leather interior, his senses are suddenly flooded with the smell of blood as he finds himself up against the once opened car door.

Castiel makes eye contact with the being of death, reaching up he frantically wraps his hands around the wrists of those at his throat trying to fight back the black spots that began to dance across his vision. All of a sudden the ten year old is released as air floods the previously constricted airway, attempting to stabilizes his breathing he sees Dean deliver yet another fiercely savage swing this time dislodging the head from the bleeding body of Castiel's would be killer. As his breathing slips into hyperventilation Castiel watched behind a veil as Sam, having just thrown something, lunged to catch the boy as the stress of the situation forces Castiel's legs to collapse from under him.

 _ **Official A/N: none**_

 ** _Unofficial_** _ **A/N:...**_

 _ **Channa: hi im a forced beta and one of the major reasons you have this now also i wrote like 1/3 of the ending**_

 _ **Shy: You did not! Your called a Beta for a reason! :P**_

 _ **C: and that reason is not to bicker about windpipes clearly since you hate that word...and passageway, ... VENTILATION SHAFT**_

 _ **Shy: I hate you right now -_- and quite with all the dots! You're making the readers have to read more than what is needed! XD lol**_

 _ **C: true DOT DOT readers DOT DOT would DOT DOT love DOT DOT more DOT DOT words DOT DOT DOT. also if you hate me then my work is done ^^**_

 _ **Shy: I think your the most sarcastic person out of all my friends...**_

 _ **C: 1. thank you 2. you love me 3.# since numbers hate me... argument while an amazing compliment is nullified considering you have and i count (yes IRL i am counting on my fingers) like 5-6 friends IN REAL LIFE not ON ELECTRONICS**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **including you boy toy witch im sure your shiting rainbows about, love.**_

 _ **Shy: 1.) When she says boy-toy she's really talking about my boyfriend (I don't get why she calls him that..) and is that a reference to the loading thingy on SnapChat 2.) Yes i have friends in real life there's nothing wrong with being a social butterfly as you call it XD lol 3.) Dont worry they hate me too... lol**_

 _ **C: Boy toy sound better 'shrug' and no that a reference to you being ABSOLUTELY OVER JOYED at your 5-6 friend count also the term in and of its self is horrible, social and butterfly are both despicable on there own why add them together, finally, we have spent an hour on the A/N alone i have to leave 8 it is 3 now you asked me here to entertain your readers they have been entertained.**_

 _ **I'm out don't review 1+13 'mike drop ...door slam'**_

 _ **Shy: No what?! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! REVIEW! REVIEWS GIVE ME LIFE! *^***_

 _ **Shy: Also do you see what she does? She talks smack then leaves, shows who shes afraid of...*spider falls on computer* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIEIEIEIEIEIE IM OUT! GOODBYE!**_


End file.
